Jacob feels pretty!
by la-di-da5
Summary: What happens when Bella walks in on Jacob singing a certain song? During New Moon. My first fanfic. No flames please. Probably a Oneshot. Characters are OOC.
1. Jacob you're not THAT pretty

**Sadly I do not own any of the rights to twilight ;( Stephenie Meyer does, but if anyone wants to get me an early birthday gift....... **

I walked down the Jacob's hallway leading to his room. We were supposed to go ride motorcycles today, Billy told me Jake was in his room. I started down the hall and faintly heard "Gots to look good for my Bella." _My _Bella? Was he sugar high or something? When was he going to realize that I love him but I am not _in_ love with him? I hated hurting him like this though. **(A/N hehe I don't! I love hurting him ;D) **

I had just reached his door when I heard him say, "Hey Bella," then "Sup Bella," and even "Oh my muscles aren't that big, Bella," in a masculine voice. I stifled a laugh. I could surely wait 1 minute before entering, this was entertaining.

"I need music," he said, his voice back to normal, "I know I'll just sing!" Right after he sings I'll walk in.

"I feel pretty, oh, so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and bright! And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight." Oh god I was on the verge of hysterics! I covered my mouth with my hand and bit my lip to avoid bursting out laughing.

"I feel charming, oh, so charming. It's alarming how charming I feel! And so pretty I can hardly believe I am real." _Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh. _I kept repeating the words over and over in my head.

"See the pretty girl in that mirror there: Who can that attractive girl be? Such a pretty face, such a pretty dress, such a pretty smile, such a pretty me!" I won't make it much longer.

"I feel stunning. And entrancing, feel like running and dancing for joy. For I'm loved, by a pretty wonderful boy!" That is when I lost all self control, I busted out laughing. Suddenly Jacob stopped singing and opened the door. He looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock, so I _tried_ to stop laughing.

"Bella I-," Jacob looked utterly ashamed.

"Listen Jacob, I am gonna head home. I'll be back tomorrow and we'll pretend this whole song didn't happen, okay?" Before he could answer I started walking down the hall. I didn't want him to be embarrassed and i didn't want to be by myself, but if i stayed I wouldn't be able to stop myself from laughing. I got into my truck and laughed the whole way home.

**Okay well this is my first fanfic, so sorry if it stunk. No flames please. I know the ending was kinda bad, but whatever. Oh and also sorry if you happen to like Jacob and this offended you. **


	2. AN

**I was thinking of making this a two shot about Bella the next day and she happens to see Jacob singing another song. That song might even be more embarrassing then the song **_**I feel pretty**_**. Review and tell me if you think this is a good idea :]**


	3. Jacob you're not THAT sexy

**Disclaimer: I do not own wish to own Jacob Black, Edward on the other hand I would very much like to own;]. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, sadly. **

I got in my truck and started heading to Jacob's house. I was supposed to meet him in his garage, so we could ride our motorcycles. I remembered everything that had happened yesterday and quietly chuckled to myself. There was no way I was going to be able to keep a straight face when I saw him today, but I needed to hear _his _voice. Not Jacobs', I needed to hear……….Edward's voice. I cringed just thinking of him.

I got out of my car and faintly heard, "Dammit! I screwed up with Bella yesterday. Why can't she see how sexy I am?" See how sexy he is? I took a deep breath all traces of humor gone. Why couldn't he just understand, I didn't like him that way? Why does he have to put us _both_ through this?

"God it's to hot in here, hmm….." I was just about to open the garage door when I heard him starting to sing. Oh god not again, maybe I should just go in……. I can't resist though. At the very least I can hear what he is going to sing right?

"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt," Is he serious? "So sexy it hurts." My hand clasped over my mouth. I'll never be able to look at him with a straight face again.

"And I'm too sexy for Leah too sexy for Leah, Jessica, and Angela." He changed the lyrics? And since when did he know Jessica and Angela?

"And I'm too sexy for your party. Too sexy for your party. No way I'm disco dancing." _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe. _I wouldn't be able to hold in my laughter much longer…….

"I'm a model you know what I mean," Uh no you're not," And I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah, I do my little turn on the catwa-, "I couldn't hold it inany longer, I burst out laughing. He opened up the garage door to find me literally on his floor, rolling around laughing.

"Crap," I tried to contain myself, but that was impossible. I got up off of the floor.

"Bella?" I took a deep breathe and held in all of my laughter. "Do you think we could, uh, maybe forget this happened?" I couldn't speak, I'd just start laughing again, so I just nodded. Despite the whole that-was-hilarious feeling, I felt kinda weirded out. I miss when my life was normal, no that's not true. I miss when werewolves didn't sing about me, and how sexy they think they are. I miss…….Edward.

**This chappie was not to long. Remember characters are ooc. Thanks everyone for reviewing! I might add another or two chapter. Also thanks for giving me ideas for songs, if I add more chapters I'll definitely use some of your ideas. I just HAD to use this song though. Oh and if your wondering what was up with the ending, I am very Team Edward, so I had to end it like that! =] No flames por favor  
**


	4. Jacob you're not THAT super

**Hey guys! First of all I would just like to point out the fact that you are all amazing. But you guys already know that. I know I haven't update in FOREVER, but I mean… I was kinda off doing my own little writing thing. Ha-ha. Anyway, so today I was thinking of ideas of what song to use and I got a BRILLANT idea. But then I logged on and found I actually got REQUESTS for songs. Wow. Guys that's so awesome. I'll do everyone's requests, but today I am going to do my idea. And next time I'll do a request. By the way I recommend listening to this song while reading this. This song is weird. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And I certainly don't own any Hannah Montana music. Even though my name is Hannah, but whatever I don't wanna own any of that! **

**So finally what everyone have been waiting for: Jacob the Super Girl. **

Day three of attempting to hang out with Jake, the way things have been going it's probably going to fail, but it's worth the try. Right? I sighed.

I faced Jake's closed door, maybe I should knock. But then I could catch him doing something again and if you set aside the creepy-ness of all this, it is pretty entertaining. Maybe I could just take a peek and if he was doing something embarrassing I would look for a second and then awkwardly cough.

"What are you doing, Jacob? " He was talking to himself. Again. "You've been screwing up with Bella left and right. C'mon man, get your head in the game. You got this! You're better than that bloodsucker. You're…. you're _super girl_." Should I cough? It's the right thing to do, but I'm so tempted to just listen….

"I'm super cool, super hot, living like a rock star." Hannah Montana? Really? This was _too_ good. "Bella thinks I'm super. Bella thinks I'm super. On the cover of Eclipse magazine **(A/N- Get it? Taylor L. is on the cover of Eclipse's magazine. I'm just a loser who finds that funny. Don't mind me.)**. Wherever I go girls make a scene." Was he really changing the lyrics a song again? Was this his creepy way of building up his self-confidence?

"I'm super, super. I'm super, duper. So Edward wants to be just like. So he wants to be just like, think he just wants to be like me." He's super something alright.

"Everybody's watching me. It's never easy as it seems to be super, super. To be super, super girl." He was dancing around his room now, really getting into it. I squeezed my lips together really tight, so I wouldn't make a sound.

"When I walk in the room everybody stops. Cameras flashing, people fighting for the better shot. They like my hair." _Don't laugh. This is NOT funny. Don't laugh._ I kept chanting those words in my head like it would save my life. "The clothes I wear."

"What clothes? You walk around half naked!" Crap! Did I just say that out loud? Jacob suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. I just said that out loud. Well it was fun while it lasted.

At least now I can laugh. "Bella, umm… you're a half an hour early."

"Well I figured it wouldn't matter if I came a little early, but now I see that I was interrupting your 'you' time. That's cool, Jake. That's super, duper cool." I couldn't contain laughter at his horrified expression.

"You know what Bella? I think I have to help out the pack today. Can we, um, reschedule for tomorrow?" He asked sheepishly.

"Sure thing…. _Super girl_."

**_Page Break_**

I sighed another day alone, but again it was totally worth it. I threw my keys down. Charlie saw me and waved quickly.

"Gotta go help out at the station. Where's Jake?"

"He, um, had to help out Sam."

"Oh. Are you going to be ok being home alone?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'll be _**super, duper**_ ok."

**Hahaha. Oh God. I just had to listen to Hannah Montana's song like five times. Wow. That was painful, but since I love you guys it was worth it. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and subscribed. You guys are awesome. I hope this chapter wasn't a letdown. So review please! And leave any requests. I actually have a few requests that I could do. I will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks guys!**

**~Hannah**


End file.
